


She Does Not Talk to Strangers

by boomslang



Category: Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomslang/pseuds/boomslang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experiencing unlife without feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Does Not Talk to Strangers

Mommy said never talk to strangers.

Now the little girl does not talk at all.  
She cannot remember much. She knows Mommy told her about talking to strangers, but not what Mommy looked like or why Mommy matters. 

She is not sure if she knew the little boy before the airport.  
That does not matter now.  
The little girl knows he is her companion. She is his. They belong to each other. 

They journey to the city together. They hunt together. They kill together. They eat the same brain. She remembers hearing that sharing is caring.  
It is the way she cares.

Sometimes, the humans fight back. The girl and the boy have been hit by human weapons. Some humans pause before they shoot at the little zombies. The girl does not know why.  
Once, an older zombie stepped in front of them and blocked the shot. She does not understand that either.

One day, she sees a zombie in red holding hands with a zombie in green. She holds her own companion's hand tight.  
She speaks for the first time, and says, "Brother." "Sister," her brother responds. 

There is a warmth in their chests. There are no strangers here.


End file.
